Team X
Team X is a street hockey team based in the upper reign of Canada. They are members of the SHL and the Original Four as one of the first four teams in the league where they played a short, 20 game season. They are known for their hard ethic and for the Great Dispersal, where four teams came out of four former players of the Team itself. Andy Martin, Oliver Marton, Oakley Marrow, and draft pick David Fijin split from them to make the Astral Aeroes, Ultimate Royals, Orange Orators, and the Black Blades. Team X has won the SHL Cup a record four times in 12 seasons (ten 70-game seasons), in the years of 2004-2005, 2006-2007, 2009-2010, and 2014-2015. The team itself and it's players have set multiple records and achievements within the league itself. History '2014-2015 Season' Team X started their season by acquiring possible candidates from the lower leagues, and signing Igius Gonzalez from Team Daiku in exchange for Anton Carlyle and a 2nd round pick. Team X had an initally strong season, which then evolved. Team X set a record for the franchise and for the league, recording 20 straight wins. This streak ended against the Red Nukes in Game 21, where they lost 3-2 on the road. Buck Kampra and Michael Torio both recorded back to back shutouts, making Team X unable to be scored on for four games, and 265:32 minutes exactly. Their "unscoreable streak" ended against the Benton Bruisers who scored the first goal in the second period of Game 5. However, Team X went on to win the game 4-2. This season became a new source of rivalry as well for the team, as the Airdrie High Angels were on a hot streak as well for their first 20 games, collecting a 11-7-2 record in twenty games. Several players and fans of the team boasted that they would be "X's new rivals", which would attract the attention of the Ultimate Royals, who as seen by the league, are their true rivals. Team X's first appearance against them was on the road in Game 16, where they shutout Airdrie 3-0. Team X;s CEO admits that as Team X keeps playing that the teams were all after them since the {[[Red Nukes] proved they could be beat. Despite gaining more losses, including two in overtime, Team X stayed strong, and set a new record for the fastest to 20, 30, 40, and 50 wins, where they earned them in 20, 32, 45, and 57 games respectively. These are only a handful of the records that Team X holds this year. As of now, they are currently the highest ranked team in terms of points this season, and will win the Kingship Award at the end of the season. Team X is partaking in the new fifth line rule, and is picking players from the lower leagues to generate offense. They have decided to make some changes and will be announced during the playoff season. 'Playoffs' Team X eliminated the Crimson Ninjas from the playoffs in the first round, winning the series 4-0 and outscoring Crimson 12-2. In the second round, Team X faced the Black Blades, defeating them in five games. However, Black handed Team X their first home loss of the season losing 3-2 in OT from a goal by Matthias Falleaf. In the third round, Team X faced Airdrie High Angels who became their hardest obstacle, taking them to seven games. Game 7 of the series was revered as the best game of the playoffs, where Team X won 5-3 over Airdrie. The game involved a bout between Nick Phillips and Kevin Johnson, where Kevin challenged Nick to a fight, which resulted in his loss. After being down 2-0, 3-2, Nick Phillips tied the game, and then scored the game winning goal on a breakway against Eamon Thael. Afterwards, Airdrie pulled Thael, where Nik Incideus nearly scored on Michael Torio. After Chad Mackenzie and Brenden Donaghy passed the puck to Nick, Nick deeked Kevin Johnson and fired down to the empty net, resulting in a 5-3 win. The series was compared to the 2004-2005 final against the Ultimate Royals. Team X managed to face the Red Nukes, who became a challenge with players such as Ben Beccam and Taoshi Kobasigawa. The games were close, all within wins by a single goal. Team X lost twice, but managed to secure three straight wins to put Red at elimination at one point, being 3-1. Red won Game 5, but lost in Game 6 in double OT from a goal from Nick Phillips. Nick slap shot a puck off Ben Beccam's leg that redirected into the net of Taoshi Kobasigawa under his left arm. Team X then became the 2014-2015 SHL Cup champions, and won their fourth cup. '2015-2016 Season' As of the new fifth line rule, Team X is adding five new players to their lineup, and have callups still on board if needed. Team X has signed five new players and have moved three players to the fifth line. Igius Gonzalez, Travis Turnburg, and Richard Mayer will fill the C, LW, RW of the fifth line, and will be joined by two undrafted players, Kris Capelli, who was a former pick for the Ultimate Royals, and Volker Janns. Both of these players will be defense. To fill the C, RW, and LW of the fourth line, Team X has hired Bob Richard for LW, Eddie Puckett for RW, and former Airdrie prospect David Eir for C. Before the actual season, Team X traded Nate Myers and Damien Norton, as well as a 2016-2017 draft consideration to the Ultimate Royals for draft picks Luc Zukov and Andy Parker. They also traded Richard Mayer to the Crimson Ninjas for Will Bettz. Seasons Team X have played since 2003-2004. Players This is the current roster. For a list of ALL players who have played for '''Team X', see Team X Players. The following numbers have been retired, 33 and 66.'' '2016-2017 Season' This is the current roster for . - An asterisk denotes rookie season begins in 2016-2017 Leaders *Nick Phillips - Leads in goals, assists, points, +/- *Chad Mackenzie *Brenden Donaghy Trivia